


Délivrance

by MissCactus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peut-être bien qu'elle pouvait se permettre un peu d'égoïsme. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait refuser ce destin morbide tout tracé et continuer ses aventures fantastiques avec eux. Peut-être qu'elle avait le droit d'être la personne qu'elle voulait et ce sans s'inquiéter de ce qu'il pouvait arriver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Délivrance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Release](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535991) by [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus). 



> Un thème : Délivrance; un manga : One Piece. Et oui, c'est encore très court mais quand je pars pour un thème/un fandom je ne fais que des histoires courtes c: Bonne lecture !

"Dis-moi que tu veux vivre !"

En face de Robin se tenaient les Mugiwaras. Ses compagnons, ses amis. Ils étaient ceux qui l'avaient sauvée à Alabasta, l'avaient accueillie et vivaient des aventures extraordinaires avec elle. Elle jouait sa vie pour eux, pour leur bien-être, et comme les imbéciles qu'ils étaient ils bravaient une des tempêtes les plus dévastatrices de Grand Line pour venir la chercher. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de les comprendre, eux et leurs idées. Mais elle avait réellement pensé que c'était fini, qu'elle leur avait dit ses derniers mots et que toutes ces histoires ne resteraient que des souvenirs.

Et pourtant, alors que son passé la rattrapait, alors que ses origines l'empêchaient d'avancer et de poursuivre son rêve, celui de sa mère, celui des personnes qui l'avaient chérie, cette bande de pirates était là. Ils étaient venus la chercher, ils étaient venus pour qu'elle accomplisse ce qu'elle voulait, qu'elle les aide et qu'ils l'aident pour réaliser leurs rêves.

Alors peut-être bien qu'elle pouvait se permettre un peu d'égoïsme. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait refuser ce destin morbide tout tracé et continuer ses aventures fantastiques avec eux. Peut-être qu'elle avait le droit d'être la personne qu'elle voulait et ce sans s'inquiéter de ce qu'il pouvait arriver. Vivre le jour présent.

Alors, si elle avait droit... Si elle le pouvait... Alors...

" _Je veux vivre !"_


End file.
